


From Me to You

by Kuleia



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Edgy, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuleia/pseuds/Kuleia
Summary: Inspired by the song Trick and TreatMiku gets lost in the woods and is "rescued" by a pair of strange twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 4 years ago and am just now sharing it with the world.

“1, 2, 3…” Miku ran as Neru began to count. It was her first week in summer camp and she was playing a game of hide and seek with a group of friends before dinner. The sun was already beginning to set, causing the shadows to extend, making it the perfect time to play.  
Miku ran into the surrounding woods and hid behind a big bush. There, she turned to spy on Neru. Her back turned towards so her, so Miku could see Neru’s long yellow hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail and Miku felt the familiar pang of jealousy. Miku liked her own hair, but sometimes she felt childish sporting her trademark pigtails. Miku sighed, mindlessly stroking her fingers through her hair, when startled when Neru turned.

“Ready or not, here I come!” 

Giggling, Miku turned and sprinted further into the woods.

~

Miku leaned against a tree, panting. She had been walking for a while now, and she was completely lost. She had no idea how to get back to camp, the only thing illuminating her path was the moon. Everything was dark and she was terrified. She took a deep breath and continued walking, she did not know if she was heading in the right direction, but she was too anxious to be still. 

Suddenly, a branch snapped behind her, she turned.

“Neru!” Miku exclaimed, “You found me!”

Miku had seen Neru’s familiar hair illuminated by a flickering light. She could recognize it anywhere. She hurried quickly towards the light.  
“I was so scared; I thought I was going to die! How did you find me?” Neru didn’t answer. Miku stopped moving. 

“Neru?” asked Miku nervously, two dark figures made their way towards her as she realized that it wasn’t Neru. Miku stood paralyzed as the figures got closer, soon they were close enough that Miku that she could see them clearly. 

Two young children, not much younger than her. She noted that they both had blonde hair that looked very similar to Neru’s. Exactly like Neru’s, hence the confusion.

Miku blinked, taking in their image. Of all things, why was their hair the first thing she noticed? 

That was not even the strangest thing about them. The girl was carrying antique oil lamp! But Miku's eyes only returned to their hair; however, this time noticing the differences. Her hair was shorter than Neru’s, reaching just below her shoulders. The boy had short hair and was holding the girl’s empty hand. The flickering light was making their eyes look weird, the girl’s looked purple and the boy’s yellow. Their eyes seemed to be the only difference between them other than their height. 

What were they doing here?

They both wore small eerie smiles on their faces, walking steadily towards Miku, stopping right in front of her. Neither had spoken and they didn’t seem to notice the tense atmosphere. Maybe it was only her that was feeling nervous. 

Shaking off the feeling, Miku to asked them if they knew how to get back to camp.

“No,” the girl answered, “but you can stay with us tonight.”

“No, it’s ok,” responded Miku “They must be worried about me back in camp, I could just borrow your phone and call them to come get me, if you don’t mind.”

“We don’t have one, I’m sorry,” replied the boy, “but we could take you to the city tomorrow, you could call from there”

“We would take you tonight, but it’s already dark. Plus, everything is already closed,” added the girl “We would be honored to have you as our guest”

“Sure, I would be grateful if you did,” said Miku after a moment's hesitation. She had no other choice but to trust them, they were her only chance of getting back. 

“But are you sure your parents would be ok with it?” 

They exchanged glances, “We only have each other” Answered the boy

“Oh.” Miku bit her lip, she didn’t know what to say to that.  
Luckily she didn’t have to as the girl broke the silence. 

“We should start heading back, my oil is almost out.” murmured the girl, If the surrounding woods weren’t so quiet, Miku was sure she would not have heard her.

“I am Rin by the way, and this is Len” it came out a bit forcefully. They were odd, but then who wouldn’t be odd if they were wandering the woods at night with an oil lamp.

“My name is Miku.” said Miku. 

They broke their connection with each other, offering their hands towards her. As she took both their hands, they moved to interlink their arms instead, pulling her towards the direction in which they came. It took her by surprise, but it actually quite comfortable for her. 

Why would they wander here if they were not heading in this direction? wondered Miku, but she dismissed the thought. Maybe they were just going for a walk when they found her. 

She let her mind wander to camp. Her parents must have been contacted by now. They would never let her come back ever again. She dreaded the consequences, both worried but glad she would have one more night of peace before the storm.

The lamp went out just as they came into the sight of a stone house. Rin ran ahead to open the door and turn on the lights. 

“I’m sorry” She heard Len murmur. 

Confused, Miku asked “Why? For what?”

“For not being able to do anything more for you.”

“Oh, no, you guys are doing more than enough for me, I am really grateful for this.”  
She smiled at him, hoping it would put him at ease but his frown only seemed to get deeper.

When they reached the house, Rin was in the kitchen and Miku could begin to smell something delicious, and she remembered she hadn’t eaten dinner and she was starving.

During supper, Miku found out a bit more about Rin and Len. 

They lived in the stone house during summer.  
Rin’s eyes really were purple and Len’s were yellow. They were creepy, but they were eerily beautiful too. 

The reason they looks so similar was because they were twins. Miku had never met twins before, but she could tell that it was true what she heard about them, Len and Rin were really connected and seemed to know what the other was thinking. She had never met more fascinating people in her life.

After supper, Rin took her upstairs to Len’s room, where she would be sleeping. Miku also borrowed some pajamas from Rin.

“The bathroom is down the hall,” Rin told her, pointing, “I will be across the hall and Len will be downstairs if you need anything.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Rin,”

“It’s nothing. Good night Miku,” Rin waved as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning, Miku woke up to Rin opening her curtains. She didn’t see the point as the clouds outside made the day dark and gloomy.

“Good morning Miku!” sang Rin “I brought you some clothes, there are clean towels in the bathroom if you want to shower

“When you are done, you can go down to the kitchen for breakfast.” She then danced out the room before Miku could thank her. Shrugging, she did as she was told.

When she went down stairs, Rin and Len were already eating.

“Good morning Miku, how was your night?” asked Len.

“It was good, thank you,” answered Miku. She lingered at the doorway. Despite getting to know them more yesterday, she still felt very awkward. 

“Tea?” Offered Rin, as she stood. “We have Belladonna, Hemlock, Monksood?”

“We also have instant coffee” Added Len, taking a sip from his cup. He raised his eyebrows as Rin shot him a glare. 

“Coffee please” Miku had never heard of any of those teas and she didn’t want to offend them by not drinking it if she didn’t like it. She wasn’t much of a tea person anyway.

“Cream, sugar, or both?” asked Rin again. Her voice monotone, as if her bubbly attitude had never been there to begin with.

“Um, neither?” responded Miku.

“Fine, alright, I’ll be back in a minute” Rin stormed to the kitchen, leaving Miku confused by her sudden temper.

“Is she ok..?” she asked Len.

“Yeah, she gets like that sometimes. You get used to it… eventually,” he offered her a smile.

Rin returned with Miku’s coffee and a basket of muffins.

“So,” Miku started after a moment of silence, “when will we go to the city?”

“After I finish the chores.” Said Len.

After breakfast, Rin wanted to give Miku a tour of the house while Len did the chores. He refused every offer of help they gave him.  
“He never lets me do anything either,” she complained, but it was obvious that she didn’t mind.

Rin showed Miku around downstairs, then as they were about to go upstairs, Miku noticed a door Rin didn’t show her. Curious, she walked towards it. Rin had been speaking, but she stopped when she noticed Miku walking away from her.

“Miku?” she asked, one foot on the stairs “Where are you going?”

“You missed a door Rin.” said Miku as she reached for the doorknob and turned.

It was locked. Miku twisted it a few more times as Rin joined her.

“It’s locked”

“Yeah, I know.” replied Rin.

“Why? What’s in here?” asked Miku. 

Rin turned to her, suddenly somber. Gravely, she said “Dead bodies.”

Miku gasped involuntarily and stepped back, wiping her hands on her clothes. She stared at Rin with wide eyes. Rin stared at back at her, then burst out laughing.

“I’m kidding! God, you are so gullible! Did you really believe we would have corpses in there?” 

_I wouldn’t be surprised_ thought Miku as she forced a laugh. 

Rin was still laughing  
“We just keep old furniture and junk in there. Nothing worth mentioning, I mean what could be interesting behind a locked door?” She spoke between wheezes. 

“Come on, there is more to see upstairs” Rin said after her laughter had faded away.

Rin began talking again while Miku followed her up the stairs but she wasn’t paying any attention. Her focus still on the door. Maybe it was nothing, but her uncomfort returned. These twins were just so strange. 

She couldn’t wait to get back to camp

She barely heard anything that Rin said, though she made sure to nod and laugh at all the right times. 

Once the tour was complete, she followed Rin downstairs in search of Len.  
They found him looking out the window in the living room. 

Rin walked up to him as Miku lingered in the center of the room. They spoke in hushed tones. 

Her attention was brought back when they spoke her name. 

“Miku? Is it ok?” Len asked.

“Excuse me, what?”

“We may have to wait an extra day before taking you back, there is no way we can go to the city in this storm.”

“What do you mean we can’t go to the city today!?!” demanded Miku “You said we would go! They must be so worried” 

“I know what I said, but there is no way way we can go now! This storm is too strong for us to go,” exclaimed Len “We are going to have to wait until it calms down a bit.”

Miku looked out the window and could see nothing but rain falling.  
Len was right, but Miku was worried. In a few hours, she would have been away from camp for an entire day. No one knew where she was and she did not want her parents to be even more protective of her, she had barely managed to convince them to let her go to camp in the first place. She plopped down on the sofa, taking deep breaths hoping to calm herself. 

She felt them sit on either sides of her. 

“Miku, it’s going to be ok. Now you can spend more time with us!” Rin smiled at Miku timidly. 

Miku had to admit she was getting attached to them a bit. She would miss them when she left. But there was no way she would be able to enjoy staying while no one knew where she was. 

She sighed and smiled back at them. They spent the rest of the day sitting there, talking. The rain never stopped falling.

~

Miku had to sleep in Len’s room again that night. It seemed that the storm was getting worse. Miku had trouble falling asleep, so she just laid on the bed thinking until she heard Rin’s door open.  
_Maybe Rin is having trouble sleeping too_ she thought.  
She listened as Rin’s footsteps receded down the stairs. After a moment Miku decided to get up too, a glass of warm milk sounded good to her now. Hopefully Rin was also getting a midnight snack.

She walked down the stairs and was disappointed to find the light off in the kitchen. Her disappointment subsided though, when she saw the locked door open. She really wanted to see the inside of that room despite what Rin had said before.

The uneasy feeling in her gut returned as she got closer to the door.  
She could hear Len and Rin whispering in there. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but as she crept closer, bits of their conversation reached her ears.  
It sounded too disturbing for her to want to know what they were talking about. She decided it was not worth it and was about to head back upstairs when she heard her name.

“Miku has the prettiest eyes ever, doesn’t she?” whispered Rin.

“I suppose so,” responded Len, somewhat warily, “but the purple eyes you have are beautiful too Rin, unique.”

“Yeah, I know, but they are old. I need a change, a complete makeover. I’m not happy with just my hair.”

Miku crept closer to the door, peeking inside and what she saw horrified her.  
Rin told the truth about what was in there, the first time.

A figure strapped to the wall, grotesque barely recognizable.  
Neru.  
She longer had her hair. 

Miku covered her mouth in horror, unintentionally letting out a squeak that caught their attention. 

“Miku! I was just about to go get you!” Rin gushed, beckoning Miku towards her.  
Miku took some steps back, falling in her attempt to get away. She wanted to run, but she was frozen in terror. 

Rin chuckled and stepped towards Miku, grabbing a knife from the table beside her.

“Are you ok Miku? I wouldn’t want you to get hurt… unnecessarily.” Rin giggled girlishly, offering Miku her empty hand to help her get up. Miku recoiled, image of Neru still fresh in her mind.  
What had they done to her?

Disapproval etched Rin’s face.

“Tsk. Well then, let’s just get this over with.” She crouched beside Miku, lifting the knife in her hand.  
Miku closed her eyes, expecting pain. When it didn’t come, she opened them and saw Len struggling to take the knife away from Rin. 

Miku didn’t dare move.

“You can’t keep doing this Rin!” he begged her, but Rin wouldn’t let go of the knife.

“It is unnecessary! There is only so much we can get away with, three in one week will call attention.” 

_Three? Who else had been their victim. What were they?_ Miku watched as they struggled against each other. 

After a moment of struggling, Rin calmed down, leaning into Len.

Seeing Len relax as well, Miku let out a breath she had been holding. 

“I’m sorry Len” whispered Rin, “I just want to be beautiful.”

“It’s ok Rin, I will love you no matter what. You will always be beautiful” replied Len. Hugging her tightly. 

“Always.” Rin pulled away, smiling at her brother as she swung the knife still in her hand towards his face.  
Rin lept at Miku as Len screamed in pain. 

She never had time to realize what was happening.

~

“I have always loved the city. I’m glad we finally made it here.” Rin took Lens hand as they strolled through the streets. Her blue eyes sparkling as she took in the view. 

Len chuckled at his sister’s excitement, he loved watching her. He wished there was a way to make her understand that she was beautiful, she was always herself under whatever she took from others. 

He rubbed his eye over the eyepatch he was wearing, the motion catching Rin’s attention.

“I’m sorry. Does it still hurt?” She did look regretful.

“Not much,” he answered, “but the eyepatch does irritate me.”

“I’ll fix it. Soon.” She promised. 

“Don’t worry about it Rin. Let me buy you some ice cream.”

“Sure!”

They made their way to the park where sure enough, they found an ice cream truck.  
As they waited in line, they spoke to the others who were also there enjoying their day.

After they made their purchase, they made their way to one of the park’s benches. 

“Kaito.” Rin said in between bites.

“What?”

“His nametag, Kaito. He had really nice eyes. Did you like them?” 

Len smiled at what she was offering. 

“Yeah, they weren’t that bad.” said Len thoughtfully.

“We can still look around, if you want” Rin told him, “we have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr as Kuleia


End file.
